Let's Talk About Us
by Roby Carr
Summary: Summary: The sequel to Let's Talk About Sex and Can We Talk?. Wyatt gets pissed because 'us' can't be 'them' too and Jonesy does some damage control. wyde slash with slight angst


"**Let's Talk About Us**"  
By _Faith Lang  
_A One-Shot Sequel to _Let's Talk About Sex_ and _Can We Talk?_

**Warnings**: Wyatt/Jude, possible OOC-ness, mention of alcohol, foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of 6teen or any associated material.

-----

"Are we going to ever tell them, man?"

When Jude looked up from chatting cheerfully with the girl making his latte, he couldn't help but wince at the slightly betrayed look on Wyatt's face.

"You mean-"

"Of course, I mean that! It's been six months since we started being us," Wyatt replied and an ugly look of anger crossed his face for a moment, "You afraid of what they'll say or something? I thought you said you didn't care what people thought of us ."

"Wyatt-"

"Come on, already, Jude. I get that you were a little wary. But six fuckin' months, man! Six!"

"Listen-"

Jude was once again cut off as the girl returned with his latte and he had to turn and pay for it, taking his time to count out his money.

"Whatever, man. I'm sick of putting this off like it doesn't matter." There was a raised eyebrow from the girl behind the counter. "Maybe it doesn't matter to you, man, but it matters to me. I'm sick of them not knowing. So fuck this. I'm over it."

This caught the blonde's attention but by the time he'd looked up, Wyatt was already halfway to the door and obviously ignoring any protests to his leaving.

"Oh, come on-"

SLAM!

Picking up his latte in one hand, Jude returned to the circle of armchairs near the large fireplace where the rest of his friends were sitting.

"Hey, Jude, what'd you say that make Wyatt so pissed?" Caitlin chirped and Jude just smiled.

"I don't know, dude. I didn't really get to talk. I think he forgot his mom needs the car."

"I though she had a car..." Jen mused but there wasn't anything else said on the topic as she turned back to the heated game of Go Fish.

"I think I'm gonna take my latte and head too, dudes," Jude announced and picked up his jacket from his seat.

Jonesy looked up from his hand and cocked his head at his friend. "Do you want me to drive you back?" Jude just shook his head. "It's snowing. You'll freeze your dick off."

"Oh gross, Jonesy. That, like, so never happens!"

"Nah, dude. I'll be fine. It's only a few blocks." And with that, Jude took off towards the door, not sure if he could stand much more of the chatter when he knew Wyatt was pissed.

It wasn't like he didn't like Wyatt enough to tell his friends about their 'relationship'. And he wasn't afraid either. Jude just didn't like the idea that Wyatt might get all clingy or possessive once they'd officialized that they were dating.

Not to mention Wyatt still didn't actually consider himself bisexual, much less gay.

As he headed out in the snow, Jude shivered, drawing the coat around him and heading towards his own home.

-----

Jonesy pulled up to the large yellow-and-gray house and cut the engine, climbing out of his dad's SUV and heading up the front walk. He quickly rang the doorbell and stuffed his hands in his pockets, glaring at the door.

Which led to his glaring at the boy who opened it.

"Oh, uh, hey man. What's up?"

Jonesy just shoved past Wyatt with his shoulder and kicked the snow off his boots on the mat just inside.

"So you want to do this in your bedroom or in the kitchen?" he grumbled, "Either will work pretty well."

"You want to have sex? In my kitchen?"

Jonesy snorted and glanced over his shoulder at Wyatt as he shifted off his boots. "You really have been with Jude too long."

"Jude? Wait- you know about that?"

"Yeah."

"He told you?" The relief in Wyatt's voice as he said this was all to clear as he followed Jonesy as the other boy searched out the kitchen.

"Yeah. Maybe two months ago or so."

"Then how come he never told me that you knew about us?"

Jonesy sat down at the table, his form sprawled out over a chair much as Jude usually did.

"He was drunk off his ass when he told me, so he probably doesn't remember the night."

"Oh..." Wyatt sounded disappointed now and Jonesy glanced over with a shrug.

"But, man, you should have heard him that night. He sounded like a total chick about you. He was saying stuff like, 'Dude, Wyatt's so hot' and 'Wyatt is really sexy' and stupid stuff like that." Jonesy shifted his weight forward to lean on the table. "Which brings me to why I'm here."

"Jude sent you?"

"No way, man," Jonesy replied with another snort, "I'd have never come if Jude was telling me to do it. He's all depressed. Didn't even want to play Go Fish. It's his favorite card game."

"So, why should I care?" Wyatt couldn't help feeling responsible for Jude's behavior, but he couldn't give in that easily. He had to stand up for himself or Jude would never tell.

"You should care because you're with him."

"But-"

"You're together. It's what you do."

"He-"

"Damnit, Wyatt! If I gave up on Nikki every time there was a rough patch, we wouldn't have gotten past first base!"

Wyatt grinned. "Only you can be crude and eloquent at the same time, Jonesy."

"It's a God-given talent. I'm going to be leaving now and if there aren't results by next Saturday, I'll be back to knock some sense into you."

"In my kitchen or bathroom?"

"It's easier to clean up blood spatter."

"How kind."

-----

So Wyatt found himself standing on Jude's front porch, gazing sourly at the front door and wondering how Jonesy had egged him into doing this.

Oh yeah, he wanted to get past first base again.

Hell, it just would've been nice to see him again.

Reaching out, the dark-skinned boy pressed the doorbell and for a moment contemplated running. He didn't want to give in this easily. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't-

"Hey."

He didn't ever want to get mad again.

"Hey."

But that didn't mean he would be first to apologize.

"Do you want to come in? Out of the cold?"

"Yeah, man."

Damnit! He said 'man'. He was being casual. A sign of weakness.

"I'm sorry."

Hah! He won!

Jude looked up, though, and suddenly Wyatt forgot the internal celebrations of victory. Man, Jude looked like he was messed up. Not at all like Jude. More depressed and tired and worn and...

Did it really matter all that much anymore?

"I'll tell them if you want me to do it, just don't change. Don't be different 'cause I'm your boyfriend, alright dude?" Jude continued, "And please don't keep saying your straight, dude. You can't be straight and date a dude. It's just not how it works."

Somewhere in Jude's rambling, Wyatt had found himself wrapping his arms around Jude and pulling the blonde closer to him. He smelt like... a guy. It wasn't romantic, but for some odd reason, it was a complete turn-on.

"Yeah, alright. Don't worry about it, Jude. You don't need to tell. It's alright." Wyatt tightened his arms around Jude and nodded to himself. "We're going to be okay."

"Mm hmm."

"Do you want to play Go Fish?"

"Yeah..."

-----

"So Jude was sick? No wonder his left so suddenly!" Jen said, accepting the lie from Jonesy as fact as Wyatt tried to glance at Nikki's cards, earning a smack on the back of the head.

"Do you have an eight?" he asked and Nikki glared at him for a moment before handing it over.

"Cheater."

"Order up!" Caitlin called as she and Jude returned to the circle of armchairs in the corner of the coffee shop. She took a seat next to Jonesy as Wyatt set down his cards, taking a drink from Jude.

The blonde finished handing out drinks to Nikki and Jen before setting his own on the table. Very deliberately, he slid over one arm of Wyatt's chair and settled on the dark-skinned boy's lap. Reaching up, he took hold on the back of Wyatt's head drawing him closer and placing a chaste kiss on his lips before releasing the stunned boy and returning to his own chair.

"We're dating." Jude took a sip from his latte. "'Nuff said."

Nikki and Jen stared for a second and both simply nodded before looking back down.

Jonesy muttered, "About damn time..."

And Caitlin felt the need to add, "You two are so going to be voted Cutest Couple at Junior Prom."

Oh yeah...

'Nuff said.

-----

_REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW_

a/n; I finished this fanfic on the same morning I finished _Can We Talk? _which comes straight before it. I must admit, I hardly expected to be able to actually write something that would finish up my little trilogy. I also didn't at all think I would be able to write so much for this fic. At first, it was only supposed to be one scene with Wyatt storming back to his seat after talking to Jude at the counter. Jude was supposed to follow him back and basically do what he does at the end. But, I felt that if my trilogy was to be fair it ought to consist of the three things all good romances are made of: PWP, FLUFF, and angst.

Another great thing about this one was that I got to spend a lot of time with Jonesy and even the girls got little parts (though I noticed that Nikki only got one word. bummer). I was a little disappointed because I felt that Jonesy was out of character. Did anyone else notice that? Oh well. If Jude was a little out of character too, it was only because he was angsting over the thing with Wyatt. I thought I did Wyatt alright. The girls all seemed right too, though they barely had personality.

Like with Wyatt in _Let's Talk About Sex_, I was unable to remember Jen's name. I knew what she looked like, but I have no clue what her name was. Oops! Luckily, I figured it out pretty quick by checking another fanfic and got to finish this.

I would really enjoy knowing what everyone thought of my fanfiction, especially since I put so much effort into it and have so much love for this coupling.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read all of my three fanfics in this trilogy. I hope to put out a Wyatt-based Wyatt/Jude drabble and a Jonesy/Jude fic as soon as I get around to figuring out the entire stories for those. The Jonesy/Jude one might just be a bit of PWP though that will actually be a prequel to this trilogy. Because Jude had to find out how guys have sex from someone...

Again, thanks!

_REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW_

the pacifist princess - Faith Alexandria Lang

WORD COUNT: 1423  
WRITTEN: 1 August 2006  
POSTED:


End file.
